Stay in Touch - ADOPTED
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: Roy is determined to come back to his Prince. Terrible summary, I hope it's better than it sounds haha. [Marth x Roy] ADOPTED BY WRITER OF WORLDS
1. Chapter 1

Roy sighed as he looked down at his almost packed suitcase. Today was the day he had to leave Smash Mansion, likely for the rest of his life. He would miss it in this crazy building, where arrows to the head were a regular occurrence and pink marshmallows appeared to be sentient. He would miss Peach cooking for everyone in the morning and the pranks he would pull with Young Link on his older self. He would miss all his friends and the tournaments and food, but most of all, he would miss Marth.

His roommate had already moved in by the time Roy had gotten to the mansion years ago. That side of the room was mostly bare, aside from the silky blue covering on the bed and the trunk at the foot of said bed. The trunk looked needlessly fancy, and Roy took no time at all to determine he was rooming with royalty. Said royal was nowhere to be found, and Roy unpacked his simple belongings. It wasn't that he couldn't afford more, it was that he didn't see the need for silk and trivial things like that. He unpacked in record time and soon, he met the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen.

"Hello, you must be Roy Eliwood." He stated, standing and speaking in an extremely formal manner. "I'm Marth Lowell."

At first, he was going to be slightly irritated that the older teen had brought silk and finery, but those ocean blue eyes melted all irritation there and threw Roy's sexuality on it's side. Marth was beautiful, and the two of them spent much of their time together, seeing as they were some of the few humans in the building. Roy soon learned that Marth was the Prince of Altea, and one of the kindest people you could meet. It wasn't until their first match against each other that Roy realized he was more than just a soft royal marshmallow. He found himself defeated in less than five minutes and it was when he looked up at Marth smiling at him when he helped him to Dr. Mario's office that he was sure he was in love.

But Marth had a wife, so he was also sure that there was no hope for them. Roy took advantage of what he could; holding hands sometimes, hugging, but nothing more. Marth never seemed to be bothered by it and sometimes Roy wondered if he had a chance. But now he didn't. The Melee tournament was over and he couldn't return. His country needed him and he didn't think Master Hand would give him another chance in the tournament after. He hadn't told anyone he was leaving. After all, they wouldn't care too much. Roy was certainly being replaced next tournament, likely by someone who was better than just a 'Marth clone'. Roy liked to think he was better than that though.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. He didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind. He didn't see the light filtering in from the hallway. In fact, he didn't notice anyone else was in the room until the prince hugged Roy around the waist from behind. Roy bit his lip. Actions like these didn't mean anything between to two of them. The shorter teen turned around, hugging Marth back and burying his face in the crook of his neck. This was more affectionate than he usually let himself be, but this was his last day. He wanted to get as much out of it as possible.

"... You're leaving, aren't you." It wasn't a question. Roy nodded slightly. "I wish you didn't have to." He nodded again.

"But my country needs me."

"... Will you come back?"

"I can try." Marth sighed, backing away from the hug. Roy looked up at him.

"For me?" Roy blushed, looking down. Marth put his hand on his chin, making him look up. "Promise?"

"I-I promise." Their blue eyes looked into the other, and Marth leaned down the slightest bit to kiss the shorter teen. Roy's eyes widened in shock, but Marth pulled away too soon for his liking.

"Sorry, I've… always wanted to do that and… now that you're leaving it doesn't matter if I'm rejected." The redhead blinked in shock. Who would ever reject Marth!?

Roy nearly fell over as he pushed Marth down on his bed, kissing him passionately and almost believing it was a dream. The bluenette gasped and wound his hands into Roy's hair, kissing back with just as much passion. His hand slipped under his headband and Marth pulled it off his head, leaving the freckled boy's red hair even messier. The two of them forgot they had left the door open until they heard footsteps. Roy quickly got off of Marth to close and lock the door. He barely had time to turn around before to older teen pinned him against the door, kissing him again, but more softly. The Marquess's eyes fluttered closed as he draped his arms over Marth's shoulders. Marth himself was holding onto Roy's waist and the two of them spent much time just kissing each other with varying levels of passion. They didn't get past taking their shirts off, because there was a knock at the door. It was Master Hand.

"Roy. You're leaving." The swordsmen sighed. After all this waiting and doubting, they finally had each other, but now they would be separated for lord knows how long.

"I'll be gone in a minute."

"60 seconds on the clock, Marquess."

Roy sighed again and they were silent as they put their shirts back on. They did so slowly, admiring the other's body as long as they could. Marth was battle scarred, with white lines scattered across the surface of his chest. Roy was unharmed by such scars, as he had yet to go to war. He feared this would change in the near future. They embraced before Roy put the last item in his travel bag; the picture taken when he arrived at the Mansion. It had all his friends he was leaving behind. Roy left soon after. As he was mounting his horse, Marth ran out of the Mansion. His mount would not slow down as Marth shouted out:

"STAY IN TOUCH!"

"I'LL TRY MY BEST!" Roy responded, not sure if Marth could hear.

Roy was determined: he would come back in one piece and return to his prince.

* * *

_**Word Count: 1,081**_

**Yo, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic wish me luck! (idk how I feel about this chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

Marth sighed as he walked back into his room. It felt so empty now that Roy was gone. He remembered meeting the redhead. Roy had moved in after him, when Marth was out exploring the mansion. Walking back into their room revealed a shock of red hair. The redhead hadn't noticed him upon his arrival, so he cleared his throat before speaking. Marth wondered if he had been too stiff and formal upon their first meeting? He probably sounded like the usual stuck up royal many had assumed him to be.

"Hello, you must be Roy Eliwood. I'm Marth Lowell."

He had very much hoped that Roy wouldn't recognize his name. Back in Altea, he couldn't even walk around without guards to keep the people from smothering him with love. Much to his relief, Roy hadn't recognized his name. It occurred to Marth that there were many different worlds, and nobody here had likely heard of him. Him and Roy spent most of their time at the mansion together, being the only humans aside from the princesses and Links. They grew quite close, and Marth found himself falling for the younger teen. His bright red hair and freckles always managed to bring a smile to his face no matter what kind of day he was having. His sky blue eyes were innocent and playful, as he hadn't been through the terrible struggles of war.

And now, he was gone. Marth finally worked the nerve up to tell him, but now he was gone for who knows how long. It had occurred to the prince occasionally that he shouldn't care this much. After all, he had a wife, did he not? He should be happy, but he wasn't really. He supposed he should go back to Altea between the tournaments, but then how would Roy even begin to attempt contacting him? Marth decided to stay at the Mansion. He was one of few. The only other ones who stayed were being replaced next tournament. After saying his goodbyes to the unlucky (or lucky) smashers who were leaving, Marth returned to his room. He racked his brain, trying to think of a letter to send to Roy. Sitting at the desk, he wrote letter after letter, deeming each one unfit to send. He spent most of his time writing those letters, and he often fell asleep at his desk trying to write a good enough one.

Sometimes he trained instead. After all, he had to keep himself strong for the next tournament. The prince often wondered why he wasn't kicked out, but he tried not to dwell on it. Marth went downstairs to eat one day, and found a letter addressed to him as he sat down with his food. His heart pounded in his chest as he nearly prayed it was from Roy. Alas, it was from his wife. He vaguely wished he hadn't married before the tournament. If he hadn't, he probably would have made himself confess to Roy sooner. He only glanced at the letter before throwing it away. It didn't need a response. The prince wasn't in the mood for that anyways. The days passed slowly, in the same manner as that, before newcomers started arriving. Marth locked himself in his room, and decided to move all of his things to Roy's side of the room. If he was to have a roommate, said roommate would not take Roy's place.

He missed Link and Zelda, but they were being replaced by nearly identical versions of themselves from a different time period. He heard that Zelda was a brunette now. Someone knocked on his door. Marth hoped it wasn't his new roommate. The prince was honestly not in the mood for that at the moment. The knocking persisted and Marth let out an audible groan. He slowly got up from Roy's old bed, stretching as he made his way to the door, taking his sweet time. He straightened up, making sure his hair was presentable and clothes were smoothed out, before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Ah, Mario. Hello." He looked down at the short, Italian man before letting himself slouch slightly. True, he was a prince, but he couldn't be bothered to be presentable at the moment. He was tired, hungry, and likely making himself depressed.

"Master Hand is-a gathering everyone in the main-a room. All the newcomers are-a here!" The fat man walked away, and Marth grumbled to himself, making his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

The prince took his sweet time, not wanting to talk to anyone. After washing himself thoroughly, he returned to his room to get dressed in some of his nicest clothes. Just because he didn't want to talk to anyone didn't mean he wanted to make a bad first impression! Glancing out the door, he saw Samus in her armor, carrying her helmet under her arm. The prince shrugged, deciding to put his own armor on. It was quite possible that he was stalling. Eventually he didn't know what else he could do to delay meeting the new smashers, and he wasn't even sure why he was stalling in the first place.

'Roy wouldn't want you doing this to yourself.'

He realized this, and quickly made his way down to the main room. He was one of the last ones to arrive, and he quickly took his seat next to Princess Peach. She was possibly one of the only ones in the Mansion he would be willing to talk to at the moment. The pink-clad princess was the only one he confided in about his feelings for Roy. Peach smiled at him, with an understanding look in her eyes. Marth smiled slightly back, suddenly realizing how he missed his upbeat friend. The princess of Mushroom Kingdom opened her mouth to greet him.

"Hi Marth! I haven't seen you around in a while. Sorry about Roy…"

"Hello. There's no need to apologize, really. You couldn't have done anything about it. And, well…" Marth bit his lip before whispering. "We kissed before he left." Peach's bright blue eyes widened in surprise as she let out a gasp.

"No way! Is he still-"

"Hello, and welcome back, veterans of the Melee Tournaments!" Master Hand spoke, floating at the front of the room. He was on a stage, at a podium. "I know, I know, some of you may be wondering- Why are we still here?" Samus pointedly rolled her eyes. "And that is because I am here to welcome you- and many newcomers- to the BRAWL TOURNAMENT!" Many of the more excitable Smashers began to cheer. "Let me introduce to you-

"Diddy Kong, from the Donkey Kong series!" Marth covered his ears as the loud sounds of apes filled the air. There were only two of them, for goodness sake!

"King Dedede, from the Kirby games!" There was only polite applause for the strange, fat penguin.

"Lucario, replacing Mewtwo from the Pokemon franchise!" The Pokemon applauded loudly.

"Lucas, from the Earthbound series!" Ness cheered loudly.

"Meta Knight, also from the Kirby games!" Kirby 'poyo'd loudly as they attempted to clap.

"Olimar, with the help of his Pikmin, from the Pikmin games!" Only polite appluase. Nobody really knew who the tiny man was.

"Pit, from Kid Icarus!" There was loud applause from Mario, and the other smashers from that time period. Marth looked down. Pit's appearance reminded him too much of Roy.

"Pokemon Trainer Red, with the help of Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard!" The pokemon cheered once more.

"R.O.B.!" Polite cheers. Who was R.O.B.?

"Solid Snake, from Metal Gear Solid!" Evidently people had heard of him, but were not expecting him to be there.

"Sonic the Hedgehog!" There was no applause. It was almost comical, really. Marth cracked a small smile.

"Toon Link, replacing Young Link!" There was an awkward applause. People knew Toon Link, but some were slightly miffed that Young Link was gone.

"Wario, from the Mario games!" No applause. Again, quite comical.

"Wolf, from the Sta-" Master Hand was interrupted by Fox and Falco booing. Master Hand would have rolled his eyes if he could.

"And last but most certainly not least, Ike Greil replacing Roy, from the Fire Emblem series!" Marth didn't mean to glare at the new mercenary. He didn't mean to stand up and storm out of the room. He truly didn't mean to immediately dislike him without knowing anything about him. But the blue prince was not okay with knowing that Roy was truly replaced.

The only thing that calmed him down was having a letter delivered to him with the familiar, messy scrawl of his old 'friend' Roy.

* * *

_**Word Count: 1,444**_

**I must say, I got terrible writer's block while writing this chapter. It took about 2 hours more than it should have to write, and I'm not really satisfied with it. Let's hope chapter three is better...**


	3. Chapter 3

Peach frowned at her friend's departure, but refrained from going after him. She was sure the prince wouldn't appreciate her lecture, as he would likely already know everything she was going to tell him. The veterans in the room seemed to have some understanding of why Marth reacted the way he did. Newcomers (mainly Ike) were just confused. Master made a sound as if he were clearing his throat, making a fist as though he were covering the mouth of the body clearing said throat. Some newcomers vaguely wondered if the hand _did _have a body somewhere. He did. But he lost it.

"That was a bit uncalled for. Anywa-"

"Ahh, Master Hand, would you allow me to explain why he reacted as such, so they don't get the wrong first impression?" Peach asked timidly. She didn't want her friend to ruin his relationships with the newcomers before he even truly met them! Master Hand gave her a thumbs up as she stood to be heard more clearly.

"That was Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea. When Master Hand said Ike was replacing his dear friend Roy Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae, he got a little upset. The two of them were really close, so Marth is hurting a little from it being official that Roy has been replaced. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Ike, he's just upset. The rest of you should give him a chance; he's really much more friendly than he seemed just now." Peach sat down.

"Plus Roy was like, in love with him according to my blonde self."

"Ewww, they're both boys though!" Peach wasn't sure who said that, but if she did, well, that would be a frying pan straight to the face! And wait, why did Zelda never tell her that? Marth and Roy could have gotten together _ages _ago!

"Aaanyways, that concludes the introductions. Dr. Mario is no longer fighting in the tournament, but he is still here to patch you up after the people, namely Link and Zelda, have been replaced with better, alternate versions of themselves and…" Master Hand continued with explanations for veterans and newcomers alike as Peach wondered how Marth was doing.

Our favorite prince was, in fact, happier than he had been all month. He was going to go outside to get some fresh air and calm down when the mail came in. One of the letters looked as if it were made from parchment, and the messy scrawl was evidently not typed up on a computer as most (if any) letters were nowadays. It was Roy. He was sure of it. Marth snatched the letter from the mail immediately and quickly went to find the small meadow Roy had excitedly dragged him off to for a picnic on his birthday last year. Goodness, the signs were so obvious, how did he never notice that the redheaded shared his feelings? The prince decided not to dwell on it as he set his bag down next to the base of the tree. He hadn't remembered bringing the bag with him, but he was glad he did, as it had all of his writing materials in it. His eyes looked over the letter slowly as he ran his fingers along it. The handwriting was messy in the way that looked elegant, and Marth could smell the environment Roy must have written the letter in. It smelled of candle-wax and wine, and Marth hoped Roy was doing alright.

'Dear Marth,

I spent ages trying to come up with some cute nickname for you but I guess that's not really my strongpoint. Sorry I took months to write, I had to find a way to get the letter to the mansion! It's kind of weird, going back to having no technology, but at least it means I'm not being faced with guns. I miss you lots, you know. I keep trying to hold your hand, forgetting that you're not right next to me. How are you doing? And how many letters have you tried to write to me? I'm sure the number is in the hundreds by now, you silly man. I'll love any letter you send me. I'm managing my best. I can't reveal too much in my letters, unfortunately. We're at war now, you see. I know you hoped I would never have to fight like this, but it's okay. I promise I'll come back to you in one piece. I'd write more here, but we have to move. I can't wait to read what you send me. May your letters and words of good luck carry me through the war safely.

Love, Roy'

Marth read the letter many times over before beginning a reply of his own. This time, he would send it without worrying what the other man would think.

* * *

_**Word Count: 803**_

**This chapter's a bit short, so sorry! I'm getting busy now that it's not the weekend, but have this before I disappear, haha. I'm liking this more every time I reread it, so let's hope it's going good places!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Dearest Roy,

I'll agree with you, nicknames aren't my thing either. I might just call you 'love' if you're alright with that. And somehow I hadn't even thought of how you would contact me here at the mansion. How did you manage? I know the mansion's mailing system uses some teleportation device, but I'm sure it's different in Pherae. I'm certainly glad you're not against guns! You wouldn't survive ten minutes out there, and don't try to argue that you survived fine in the tournament. That was only because of advanced technology and you know it. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if you were knocked off by some stray bullet.

I miss you quite a great deal as well. You don't know how many hours I've spent thinking about you since you left. Sometimes I imagine what life together would be like if we settled down. I know that sounds a bit forward because we only truly spent a few precious hours together as a couple, but I think I probably fell for you very soon after our meeting. How did you know I've been trying to write letters? I could very well have just forgotten to write. Ahh, but then, I'm not a forgetful person. I think your number would be more accurate if you rose it to the thousands. I don't know why I felt the need to make such a perfect letter. After all, you've never been fond of perfection. If someone is always perfect, there's nothing surprising about them. That's what you always told me. In fact, I think you thought I was one of those boring perfect people before the night you woke me up from that first nightmare.

I'm glad you did so, because seeing your caring eyes made me think of you like the sky, everchanging yet always beautiful. Sometimes they'd be stormy and angry, usually when you felt the need to protect something or someone. Other times they'd be cloudy and thoughtful. I think that perhaps many of these times, you were thinking about your friends in your country. You must have missed them terribly. I don't really have many people left in Altea to miss who are still living. But now I'm going off on a tangent. Most times your eyes would be bright and sunny, as if they were making an effort to cheer up everyone around you. Your smiles could light up an entire room, and I'd have to say you always seemed free.

Somehow I doubt you want to hear any more of my ramblings of your eyes and smile. I do love you though, I just feel as though I can't properly portray it in a letter. I pray every night that you're safe and happy to at least some extent. The thought of you injured and bleeding makes me shudder to my very core. It's not a game anymore, Roy. You don't have Dr. Mario to patch you up good as new. Every time you fight you risk the chance of death. Hoping you have no scars when you return (because you _will _return) may be too much to ask, but please promise me to be as safe as possible. I can only wish you luck and pray for your safety in hopes a higher being may hear me while I wait.

With love, Marth

P.S. - Is that wine and candle-wax I smell on the parchment? It wouldn't do to indulge in alcohol and practice irregular sleeping habits, especially during a war. I don't want you being caught half asleep and drunk in a skirmish, after all.'

Marth stood and stretched, looking over the letter again. He appeared to be satisfied, because a smile graced his lips as he pulled an envelope out of his bag. The prince was about to seal the letter, when he looked around, spotting a small, pale pink wildflower. It looked to be a 'true baby star' and Marth picked it, slipping it in the envelope without even thinking about it. He only vaguely wondered why he knew the name of an obscure wildflower as he sealed the letter, walking to the mailbox. Hopefully the mailman would be there in due time to take it to the post office where it would be sent through time and space to find his beloved. It occurred to him that he should return to the mansion to find out what he missed in Master Hand's (much too long) speech. Peach would probably be able to fill him in on the important things, and hopefully he would be able to meet some of the newcomers. Well… now that he thought about it he still wasn't feeling exactly social. Perhaps he would just lock himself in his room and take his time setting fire to all the letter drafts he had written addressed to Roy. Upon entering the mansion, he bumped into the new Zelda.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She apologized, regaining her balance. She took the time to straighten her dress as Marth responded.

"That's alright. Where were you headed?"

"To look for you, actually. Peach has been searching the whole mansion after the your moment during Master Hand's speech."

"I'll go look for her. Thank you." Marth left, feeling slightly uncomfortable that the Zelda he knew was replaced by this look-a-like.

It didn't take him long to find the pink princess. She had evidently given up on looking for him, as she was, instead, cleaning the kitchen. Sometimes Marth wondered why she did those sorts of things. Maybe she didn't want to feel useless compared to some other fighters who were stronger than her? Leaving that thought as is, Marth walked up behind Peach, who was scrubbing the countertop. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly in surprise. She nearly hit him with a wet sponge before realizing who it was.

"Goodness, Marth, don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I wasn't exactly sneaking, and you were the one humming to yourself at a louder volume than most would." Peach decided not to answer that.

"What put you in a better mood? I can tell that you're happier." Peach leaned in.

"Well…" Marth blushed the tiniest bit. "Roy sent me a letter."

And that was all Marth really felt he needed to be happy at the moment.

* * *

_**Word Count: 1,059**_

**Next chapter will probably have more Ike, Peach, and possibly Pit. I'm thinking of having letters at the beginning and end of each chapter, tell me what you think! I'm also tempted to add in some Peach/Pit because that's a kinda cute ship. Maybe Zelda/ZSS and Link/Sheik if I feel like it. I dunno, it's all up to you guys and my mood.**


	5. Chapter 5

'Dear Marth,

I don't mind it at all. Call me 'love' all you want, love. And it's kind of hard to explain that. There was an interesting incident with a mage, a healer, and some crazy spellwork that I'd rather not get into. It was all kinda complicated and I had to sacrifice a pair of underwear (the pair that I stole from you when we were having some silly argument). I'd love to argue with you about that, but I guess you're right. Magic and arrows are present though, and that's no fun. I wouldn't forgive myself if I died in any way, honestly. Who would be there to comfort you after your nightmares? I know you probably still have them. Especially with me not with you all the time!

I could write a whole book about how much I miss you! Except I suck with words, so I won't subject you to that grammatical horror. That kinda stuff always bothered you. I guess to some people the family stuff seems kinda forward, but not to me. I used to think about that when I was supposed to be sleeping. It seems kinda girly now that I'm writing it down, but oh well. I guess we'd adopt or something? For obvious reasons, you know? (insert awkward laughing here) . I kinda always wanted a daughter named Sophie, but I don't know why. And maybe she'd be really overprotective of her younger brother or something. I haven't really thought about him. I always imagine Sophie to be kind of bubbly though.

And woah there, getting kinda poetic on me? Or not, I'm not sure. I think I'm blushing from that description of me! I thought my eyes were just kinda there but apparently they're the sky! Man, I wish I was good with words and stuff. I always think you're kinda like water. The ocean I mean, not just any old glass of water. The stuff with the storms and waves and pretty stuff. You've got so much under the surface and you're full of surprises. And stuff. Jeez, I can think of what I'm saying but I can't put it into words…

Thanks for the luck and stuff, I really need it! The war is starting to get harder and I almost lost a very dear friend to me. I need to get better at strategy, really. Time to hit the books I guess… And don't worry about that; I was in my tent and I'm so used to having electricity that I decided to put a candle on to make it brighter, despite it being light out still. As for the wine, well… some other members of the army were drinking. I wasn't though, don't worry. I got used to those laws about underaged drinking, so I didn't have any despite all the offers.

Love,

Roy'

* * *

Many Smashers noticed Marth's happiness levels rising every time he received a letter, though none but Peach knew of the reason. The prince had proved himself to be kinder that what his first impression implied. He often took food up to the Smashers who didn't come down for the meal, and many people found him quite easy to talk to, despite his royal status. Marth was evidently not the pretty rich-boy they assumed he would have been.

In fact, there were only two people Marth was still salty with, and they seemed to be Pit and Ike. Only Peach understood this, as Peach is the only one who understands many Marth-related things apparently. Her lips were sealed shut, however, because Marth asked her not to tell anyone and she is a woman of her word! Not even the cruelest form of torture could force information out of her. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't the gossip queen. It suddenly occurred to her that Zelda may have kept Roy's feelings for Marth a secret for so long because people assumed her to be a gossiper. How rude!

"You should really try talking to them, you know." Peach advised as she tried to teach Marth how to cook. Keyword being 'tried'. "Ike isn't all that bad, really. It's not like he tried to replace Roy."

"Roy hasn't been replaced. There is an empty space where he used to be."

"Then why are you so against Ike and Pit?" The prince was silent, and Peach knew she had a point. "Really, Marth, I've never known you to hold a grudge."

"Well… I know, it's just really hard for me, having Roy taken away so suddenly. Back in Altea, everyone is expecting me to produce an heir, but the very idea of that disgusts me. Here at the Mansion, during the Melee Tournament, I felt free because nobody expected anything from me and Roy always encouraged me to do whatever I wished. Now that he's gone, I feel as though he took some of my freedom with him."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can just ban him from entering your room!"

"I know. I'm just being immature."

"If there are any words I never expected to hear from you, those are the ones." Marth shrugged, then hissed in slight pain. "Marth? What happened?"

"... I cut my finger." Peach giggled.

"Here, let me see. Oh, this is a very bad cut, Mister Lowell! We may just have to see Dr. Mario!" She scolded him playfully, exaggerating the severity of the injury. The prince let her do so as he reflected on his actions of only two weeks ago.

It was after Marth had written his response to Roy's first letter, and had returned to his room. He saw Ike walking down the hallway, looking at a slip of paper. Evidently, Master Hand had finally finished talking and given them their room numbers. Marth had reached his door, and the plaque was newly designed, reading:

Residence of

Prince Marth Lowell of Altea

Ike Greil

The mercenary began to walk closer and Marth felt a lump begin to form in his throat. He didn't want to be anywhere near this man. His very presence made Marth uncomfortable for reasons not entirely unknown to him. The taller man stopped in front of the prince and his eyes flicked over to the plaque on the door, before meeting Marth's eyes. Marth was standing directly in front of the door, barring entry to the room. His sapphire orbs narrowed into a glare as he stared at the taller man, before quickly going into the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He stood with his back against the door and paused before speaking.

"I refuse to room with you. Go find someone else."

At this point, Ike seemed to accept that Marth didn't like him in the slightest, and decided to go off to the dining hall to find some form of meat and possibly Link. The two had made quick friends during the social moment of the introductory meeting.

"Marth? Hey! Maaaaaarth!"

"What?" The bluenette blinked, startled back to attention by Peach shaking him.

"There was an announcement! Matches start tomorrow. All the details are in the lobby. You should go check it out while I fix up whatever it is you managed to make." Marth rolled his eyes at her jab towards his worse-than-average cooking skills, and decided to do what she said. It's not as though he was busy, after all.

But first… He decided to respond to Roy's letter.

* * *

_**Word Count: 1,245**_

**A/N- Yooo I updated! Shoutout to Writer of Worlds because I'm stealing her Marth/Roy kids**


	6. Chapter 6

'Dearest Roy,

Well then, I will call you love, love. You're going to have to tell me this story when I see you again, you know. And we both know you didn't steal anything. You were joking about me being a silly tiara princess so I took of my shirt and threw some spare underwear at your face. I do have nightmares still. It's really hard with you gone, you know. Someone named Ike replaced you and I didn't let him in our room (yes, it's still our room in my eyes) because I resent the fact that you could be replaced. There's also an angel named Pit who looks a lot like you and seems even more upbeat and positive. I don't like either of them, really.

I'm sure I would appreciate anything you write. And I always thought of having a boy named Anri, after the legendary hero I'm descended from. He would have long blue hair, like mine, though I'm not sure how we would find a child with blue hair. He would be noble and brave, perhaps, though if he did have a sister named Sophie who was extremely overprotective, he might be more meek. I'm sure we'd both love them either way.

Oh, I could go on forever, comparing your hair to that of a passionate fire and your smile to the new beginnings of freshly fallen snow. Your eyes seemed to reflect the entire stretch of the universe and you yourself have always been the most enjoyable person to be around. I love you and everything about you, you handsome man. Well, not man yet, but you will be. Sometimes I forget you're only 15. And goodness, Roy, don't you read? I laughed a little, but your attempts to be poetic were sweet nonetheless.

Stay safe, love.

Love from,

Marth'

* * *

Marth found himself walking to the lobby when he bumped into Pit. The small angel beamed at him, and Marth felt his mood drop. Pit's sky blue eyes were not unlike Roy's, but they seemed to suck the happiness out of him instead of brighten his day. The angel's wings fluttered as he greeted the taller male.

"Hey Marth! I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you yet! Isn't that weird? I mean, I've been here for two weeks already after all."

"... I've been avoiding you." Marth looked away from Pit, trying not to compare him to Roy. He didn't want to see the hurt on his face.

"But why?"

"Well… You make me think of Roy. It hurts to look at you." For some reason, Marth felt compelled to tell him the truth. Perhaps it was because he was, after all, in the presence of a holy being. Pit seemed unperturbed by his brutal honesty.

"Aww, you must have really loved him." Marth blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I-I mean yeah I guess…" Pit smiled at the prince.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed! Lady Palutena taught us that love is the best thing that could happen to someone."

"Even between… two males?" The angel blinked in confusion.

"Why would that matter? Love is love."

"If only everyone had your viewpoint… Thank you, Pit."

"For what? I didn't do anything." Marth smiled, looking down at him.

"Those are comforting words to my ears. Have you checked the match schedule yet?"

"Ohhh, is that what everyone is doing in the lobby?" The bluenette nodded.

"There was an announcement earlier."

"Oh, I was outside flying. I wonder who I have to fight…" Marth noticed the reluctance in his voice.

"Don't worry, nobody can feel damage in the arena. It's impossible to do anything too bad."

"I good. I don't wanna really hurt innocent people for some dumb tournament."

"That's how Roy was when he first came here… He's fighting a war for his country now though."

"I bet you're really worried about him, huh?" The prince nodded. "Do you want to see him?"

"I'd love to. Can you do anything?"

"Yeah! I have this mirror that lets you see anything, but you have to sacrifice something important to you to use it."

"I'd like to do that sometime, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not! We could go to my room right now and-"

"That's alright, really. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time. Why don't we go see the schedule?"

Pit nodded and smiled brightly, hugging the bluenette tightly. Marth hugged back, albeit not as tight, and found that Pit's presence seemed comforting, as opposed to the emotion sapping nature it held before. The prince also noticed that despite seeming similar at first glance, the angel and his love were two very different humanoids. Neither of them were entirely human, what with the whole angelic being and half dragon status.

"I hope you and Roy get to see each other soon." Pit released Marth from his embrace before grabbing his hand and half-dragging him to the lobby.

Marth didn't mind at all, much to the surprise of many of the Smashers. Peach looked relieved when she saw the two of them. Marth was in good spirits and Pit was alive! Maybe the prince would come to terms with Ike soon? Hmm, better not to get our hopes up.

"Hey, hey Marth, I'm against Samus. Is he hard to fight?" Marth let out a small laugh before responding.

"Well, she is quite the strong fighter." He stated, putting emphasis on the gender pronoun. Pit blushed and apologized quite sincerely for his mistake. "I've always had some trouble fighting her, due to her projectiles."

"Oh, I should be fine! I have this really cool shield-" Marth didn't hear the rest of Pit's sentence, because at this moment he finally spotted his name.

And he was fighting Ike.

* * *

_**Word Count: 967**_

**A/N - This looked so much longer on paper... Too much dialogue I guess? Oh well, Pit is SUPER fun to write for. I'm gonna love getting into Peach/Pit because they're both fun to write for. I'm probably gonna take a break from this fic because I have a little plot bunny developing with a modern-day AU of FEA with my avatar, Coran as the main focus**

**Warning: It'll probably be really sad**


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody had seen Marth since the matches were announced. His door was locked, and Peach wondered if he even left his room to get food. Marth himself had actually taken to sleeping during the day so he could have the training room to himself at night. When it was light out (and he wasn't sleeping), Marth would read over Roy's letters. They had become less frequent, and the bluenette worried for his lover's safety. Every time he received one, he wrote back immediately.

The first time Marth had been seen since then was the day of Ike's first match. Marth and Ike's match would actually be the mercenary's second match of the season. Master Hand has wanted to show off the new contestants in the tournament, so they were given more matches initially when compared to the veterans. Ike was going to be fighting Toon Link on Battlefield, and Marth sat as close to the fight as possible. As soon as he sat down, Peach spotted him, and took her seat on his left side.

"Well hello there, Mr. Lowell, nice of you to join us today."

"Was that sarcasm." It wasn't a question. Marth knew it was sarcasm.

"I don't know, have you been missing for a week? The answer is yes. You were missing for a week, so yes. That was sarcasm."

"I just changed my sleeping schedule. It's not that big of a deal."

"Just changed your- Marth, I've been worried about you! How was I supposed to know if you were eating or not!? You can't just turn nocturnal and not tell anyone!"

"Sorry?" Marth felt a little guilty.

"No! Not sorry! Never do that again, Pit was worried about you too! Roy and I aren't the only ones who care about you, you know."

"Yeah! I care about you too!"

"Ahh! Pit, don't _do _that!" Marth exclaimed, clutching his armourless chest where his heart would be. The angel had sat on his right side when he wasn't looking, and now beamed at him as if he hadn't almost given the young prince a heart attack. Peach just giggled.

"Oh, shush, Marth, you deserve it." Before the blue haired prince could argue with her, the match began. Marth took out a notepad.

Ike and Toon were fighting on Battlefield, giving Marth a good view of Ike's fighting style. Right off the bat, Marth could see that the taller male would be much slower than him. His moves seemed to deal a lot of damage, judging by the percentages displayed onscreen. As Ike charged up an attack, Toon dashed forward, getting caught in the blast. It did major damage to the cartoon, and 10% recoil to the mercenary. Marth took note of this, thinking of how easily he could counter the move. The blast had taken roughly 5 seconds to charge up.

Marth studied Ike's moveset for the entirety of the match. He was slow, but not _too _slow, and he had a dashing move Marth would have to look out for. The mercenary was definitely stronger than him, but Marth had no doubt that he would be able to use that strength against him. He also saw that Ike had a counter move similar t_o _his own. Though Ike had his strong points, Marth was confident he could win.

The prince was so wrapped up in his thought that he barely even noticed when the match ended in Ike's favor. Peach and Pit talked excitedly about the match as they stood up. Marth walked with them, feeling tired after being awake at an uncommon hour for him and paying such close attention to Ike's abilities. He let out a long yawn.

"Oh, you aren't usually awake at this time, huh." Marth shook his head.

"It's a good thing your match is at night!" The prince nodded.

"I'm going to go to sleep. That was tiring." Peach rolled her eyes before smirking, holding something up.

"Not before responding to this letter, you aren't. And you're not getting it until you show me all your old ones and tell us what you've even been doing at night." Marth blushed.

"P-Peach, those are _private_!"

"Not anymore they aren't, loverboy. Come on Pit, you can come too!"

"I didn't agree to this. Please give that back, it is my personal property."

"Aww, come on Marth, it'll be fun! I'll even bring the mirror and we can talk about Roy for _hours_!"

"What's the mirror?" Peach asked Pit. The angel began to explain, and Marth yawned again.

"I'm actually really tired. M-maybe we can do this later?"

"Ugh, fine. You better leave your door unlocked or we're breaking it down. We'll be back at 9."

Marth nodded and entered his room. He let out a loud groan he was certain could be heard by the princess and the angel. It only took him moments to fall asleep when he flopped onto his mattress, still fully dressed. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with that princess!

* * *

_**Word Count: 836**_

**Yeah, yeah, I know, this is really short. It looked a lot longer on paper though, and that's probs bc it's a lot of dialogue. The other reason is probably bc Marth didn't receive Roy's letter this chapter because Peach stole it. Next chapter is going to be all about Roy. They're going to be reading his letters, talking about some memories from the Melee tournament, and Marth is going to try and work with the mirror.**

**And then maybe the chapter after that will be Ike and Marth's match.**


	8. Final Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

**Hello, any followers this fic may have (besides you, Dawn)**

**I'm here to announce that I have officially ABANDONED this fic.**

**Luckily for you guys, my lovely friend Dawn (Writer-of-Worlds here on fanfiction) has adopted it, and she plans to rewrite what I've already done, as well as actually, well, completing it!**

**I had fun with this fanfic, but I quickly lost motivation for it. I'm confident in Dawn's writing abilities, and I'm glad someone will be able to do this fic the justice it deserves.**

**I'd like to take the time while you're still here to announce my plans for fanfiction. I actually have an official, mostly solid update schedule starting this Saturday, July 2nd, and I'll be posting one fic/chapter EVERY DAY until August 12th!**

**There is a poll on my profile to vote on your favorite fics of mine, but keep in mind that you actually haven't read most (if any) of the options available. Voting will be open until August 19th, so there's plenty of time to appreciate everything that's on the list before having to vote. I recommend not voting until the one week waiting period when nothing is being published, but if you already have 2 fics of mine that you are COMPLETELY in love with and are sure you DEFINITELY need to read more no matter what, HEY, I can't stop you!**

**The poll will determine my writing/publishing schedule for September, so it would mean a lot to me if you would check it out! Please take the time to read my things, as I spend a lot of my time writing and it feels terrible to feel like nobody appreciates it but myself and a few very close friends.**

**This has been your author, and I'd like to thank any of you still reading at this point. It would mean SO much to me if you would look at my other works. They're mostly Fire Emblem Awakening (and Fates in the near future), as well as my Harry Potter fic and upcoming How to Train Your Dragon fic. **

**I love all of you! Have a fitting Chrom quote to end this off:**

_**"May we meet again, in a better life."**_


	9. FINAL Final Author's Note

**Hello, there! I mentioned this fic was being adopted by Writer of Worlds, and she posted the first chapter recently!**

**It's much better than what I wrote (her pacing is so much better, gosh my writing style was awkward back when I wrote this) so I'd recommend you check it out!**

**She moved recently, so her updates won't be frequent due to her only way to access the internet it the library (I think), but she's written a lot of Marth/Roy stuff, and you should 100% give her a follow if you haven't already! She writes for other things, too, but seriously**

**Check it out!**


End file.
